


The Ugly Truth Has a Model Face

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Chris, M/M, Mom Ricky, and Josh is a little shit, drunk conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: A conversation between Ricky and a very drunk Chris on the morality of the opportunity he's been given.





	The Ugly Truth Has a Model Face

**Author's Note:**

> .... Yikes, y'all. I was kinda inspired to write this bc Clown directed the MIW video for "America" and then this kind of just happened. I might add more chapters if I can think of something or if anyone even cares about this fic lmfao because it's like... the rarest pair ever. Enjoy!

“Why is this a bad idea, Rick, give me ONE reason.”

“It’s immoral??” Ricky asked in disbelief.

“Not to me, I’m single,” Chris drunkenly smiled.

“I think you should go for it, man,” Josh butted in from the other side of the room.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ricky yelled, making Josh giggle. He turned his attention back to Chris, “Dude, you can’t do this, he has a fucking wife!”

“That’s not my problem, man, that’s on him,” Chris slurred, rubbing one eye, forgetting he still had his makeup on. “Aww fuck,” he sighed when he pulled his hand away and realized black eyeliner was now smudged all over it.

"You realize what would happen if this got out to the public, right?" Ricky scolded.

"Aww, c'mon, we'll be careful," Chris shrugged.

He sighed again. “Will you just think for a second?” Ricky asked a very drunk Chris.

“I have thought” Chris said, lazily swiping some hair out of his face.

“I mean think with your brain, not with your cock,” Ricky said, swatting Chris on the back of the head.

“Ow!” Chris whined, “Fuckin’ dick… Gimme my phone back now.”

“No, I’m not letting you do this,” Ricky sighed.

“Who are you, my fucking mom?” Chris started laughing.

“Someone's gotta take care of your dumb ass,” Ricky shot back.

“Look, Rick, OK…” Chris stood up and swayed a little before continuing, “You have a boyfriend, you’re getting dicked down every goddamn night, alright? And that’s great! But that is not the case for me… Plus, I mean, how often do you get the chance to fuck someone this legendary??” 

Chris’s slurring had progressed to the point where Ricky could barely hear that last part.

Ricky just sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “Look, shithead, I know you’re suffering from Chronic Penis Withdrawal-”

“HA!” Josh piped up from the other side of the room.

“-But you need to be responsible.” 

“Psshhhh, I AM being responsible, HE’S the one that’s cheating.”

“But you’re enabling him,” Ricky challenged.

“Look, just like a fuckin’ crackhead-” Chris paused to burp, “...Whether he’s gettin’ it from me or some other dude… He’s gonna get it.” 

Ricky just smacked a hand to his face. It was hard to reason with their frontman in the best circumstances, but while he was intoxicated it was nearly impossible.

“... Sooooo can I have my phone back?” Chris smiled.

“You know what?” Ricky started.

“Ugh, what?” Chris whined.

“Ok… You’re right… It’s not my business, and I know you’d totally love to be his bitch for a night, so do it… I guess. But just wait to text him ’til you’re sober, for the love of god, you know how shaky your hands get when you’re wasted, this is gonna be another one of those texts you send and then scream at us the next morning for not stopping you.” Ricky warned.

Chris snatched his phone back from his bandmate and patted him on the head.

“Love you, Rickyyy,” He mocked.

“Go to bed, you fucking drunk.”


End file.
